Party at Riku's!
by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Party at Sora's. If you haven't read it, you must before reading this! This sequel has more fun and more humor than the prequel, but may get a little dramatic towards the end. Sora plans to take revenge against Riku for what he did!


Brittany: Hello and welcome to the sequel of Party at Sora's! I hope you all like this one much better. It has more humor, more evil plots, and most importantly, more drama! This story ended up taking a darker turn than originally planned. Those 12 and younger are warned of future chapters.

I also heard the Japanese version of "Under the Sea" on the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack. Sora's japanese voice is totally hot and he has a great voice both in japanese and english! Haley Joel Osment rocks!

David Gallagher, I love you so much! Your voice is very y and I love your role as Riku!

_Please remember that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related company or franchise or whatever. Any names in this story that coincide with real people or places are entirely coincidental and are not meant to mean anything._

Party at Riku's

Chapter One

It was the hottest day that Destiny Islands had ever seen. Most of the children of this island sanctuary had taken refuge in their air-conditioned homes, and perhaps watched some TV or played video games. Well, everyone except a young 15-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. This boy's name was Sora.

Sora was pulling weeds from the front lawn; yes, that meant grabbing each individual weed and yanking it out of the ground to expose perhaps miles of tangled roots. It was an excrutiatingly painful and hard-laboring job. And to think; Sora had just finished punishment chore number one on his twenty-seven punishments list. Yes, Sora's mother had punished him greatly for the party he threw last night.

Sora had tried to explain to his mother that it was Riku's idea; that Riku had just pranced over to his house and invited several people over for a party at Sora's. But of course, as mothers are, she did not believe any word he said. And while Sora cleaned up the mess from the party, his mother made that twenty-seven punishments list for Sora to do as, well, punishment of course.

Sora whined as he ripped another weed from the earth. He was covered in sweat and dirt, feeling like he was going to melt under the sun's heat. He threw the weed over to his left, where an over-flowing garbage bag was sitting completely full with previous weeds. Angrily, he ripped another one out of the ground.

"_It was all Riku's fault_," Sora thought bitterly to himself. "_He should be the one out here working to death in this stupid heat!"_

Sora's plan to get revenge on Riku was developing in his mind quickly. All he would have to do is wait until Riku's parents left the house, and throw another party, this time at Riku's house. And when his parents came back, they would see what Riku had done and ground him for sure! Then Riku would be the one working to death in the heat!

"_Exellent..._" Sora thought again.

Sora's mother walked across the lawn over to where her son was working. She carried a glass of lemonade in her hand. Sora heard approaching footsteps and quickly looked up. He wasn't all that relieved to see his mother. After all, she was the one forcing this punishment upon him! But what was in her hand, that sparked his interest! Sora eagerly jumped up and grabbed the glass, gulping down the lemonade as if his life depended on it. His mother smiled.

"And when you finish with the weeds," she told her son, "you can start cleaning out the garage." Sora pouted and shoved the empty glass back into her hand. He continued working and his mom left to go back into the house where it was cool.

"_At least the garage won't be as hot as out here…" _Sora thought as he removed the last weed from its home in the grass.

o o o

Riku glanced outside of his bedroom window and a broad smile broke out onto his face. As he watched Sora struggle with the weeds, he couldn't help but mutter a tiny laugh. Of course he didn't feel bad for throwing the party and getting Sora into trouble. He was Riku, after all, the best-friend-but-can-be-kind-of-a-jerk-sometimes kind of guy.

He walked downstairs to grab a snack and saw his parents getting ready to leave.

"Riku, sweetie," his mom said suddenly, spotting him as he reached the bottom of the staircase. "Your father and I are going to the hospital for the night. Apparently your aunt tripped over one of her cats and broke her leg, and we agreed to stay with her at the hospital. We won't be back until tomorrow morning…there's pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. Bye, sweetie!"

Riku watched his parents leave and started to walk towards the kitchen. Suddenly the front door opened again and Riku's mother came back in.

"Remember, sweetie, no one is allowed in the house while we're gone. That means no parties or inviting people over. Don't leave the house for any reason unless you call us…oh, and you've got more fanmail on the table. Bye, sweetie!"

Riku sighed as he heard the door slam shut. He hated when she called him sweetie. He walked over to the table and stared at the heaping pile of fanmail waiting to be opened. He sighed again and opened one sticking out from the top.

It was times like these that Riku really regretted working for that video game company. True, there wasn't anything wrong with being adored by practically every in the gaming world, but quite frankly, Riku found it very annoying. Ever since he agreed to star in the _Kingdom Hearts _video game, he had been covered from head to toe in fanmail.

He found most of the letters quite amusing, actually. Maybe this one would make his day. He unfolded the letter and began reading the swirly pink handwriting.

_Dear Riku,_

_My friend and I just finished the Kingdom Hearts game last week, and we are, like, totally in love with you! We were just wondering if, like, you could fly the gummi ship or whatever to our house, and like, totally party with us! If you can't then that's okay. Someday my friend and I will build a raft just like you did and travel the world in search of you! You can't avoid us, my dear Riku. We will find you…but please remember that we will, like, always love you and your picture will always remain glued to the headboard on our beds._

_With love,_

_Billy and Thomas Johnson_

"Dude!" Riku screamed, tossing the letter aside. "Those were dudes!" He panicked and reached for another letter. Maybe this one would be better. Heh, that rhymed. Anyway, he hastily ripped it open and began reading.

_Dear Riku,_

_When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. I'm sure you're familiar with the themesong, sweet Riku…after all, I wrote it just for you. Yes, I know it's hard to admit your feelings for another person when you've been hiding them for so long. I'm not just any other rabid fangirl, Riku, please take my letter seriously. Ever since I saw that hair of yours, I realized that maybe life is quite that simple. And heck, I'd definitely like to meet your father. And your mother too._

_Keeping simple and clean,_

_Utada Hikaru_

"Oh my god!" Riku screamed again. He didn't even bother looking through the other letters. He threw the pile into the fireplace in the living room and watched as all the letters shriveled and burned into a fine powder.

o o o

Sora stepped out of the garage and saw Riku's parents drive away. "Excellent," Sora muttered. "Now is my chance…" He started walking towards Riku's house. Suddenly someone came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ahh!" Sora screamed. He spun around and saw his mom glaring at him. "Ahh!" he screamed again.

"And just where are you going, young man?" Sora's mother scolded. "You know you're not allowed out of our property for at least two weeks." Her foot tapped impatiently in the grass and Sora felt like he was being stared down by a taller version of Donald. Sora cursed lightly in his mind. How was he supposed to get Riku in trouble if he can't even leave his own house!?

o o o

Two dark cloaked figures watched Sora and his mom from across the street, concealed by a rose bush. Yes, they were two members of Organization XIII.

"Damn!" One of the figures said. "I will not allow our plans to completely devestate Sora and Riku be destroyed so easily!"

"And what exactly to you plan to do, my lord Xemnas?" the other one said.

Xemnas paused in thought. Then he said, "Sora's mother must be taken out of the picture…"

The shorter member nodded. "I know exactly what you mean…" he pulled out a large gun and ed it, aiming it at Sora' mom.

"No, you idiot!" Xemnas spat, grabbing the gun. "Why must you shoot everything, Xigbar? No, I have much better plans…mwa ha ha…mwa ha ha!!"

"Mwa ha ha ha!" Xigbar joined in.

Together the Organization members laughed behind the rose bush as Sora's mother pulled her son into the house by his ear.

o o o

Brittany: Well, what do you think so far? Please read and review! Remember to send me any ideas that you think should happen in the story. Come on, don't be shy! I want to hear your ideas for the future! Chapter Two quickly approaching!!!

If your actual name is Billy Johnson or Thomas Johnson, it was strictly a coincidence and was not meant to mean that you are gay. They were just names I made up off the top of my head. I apologize!

These are not real expressions made by Utada Hikaru and are entirely fictional. I apologize to her and all of the readers that may have been insulted by this statement. _Gomen nasai_…? Did I type that right?


End file.
